Rachel
by Meuhline
Summary: Rachel jeta un dernier regard derrière elle avant de se retrouver une dernière fois dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fiction, j'ai écris un petit bout sur un coup de tête vers 4h du matin. Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais aller avec cette fiction, j'écris les idées comme elles viennent. Je remercie déjà les premières personnes qui me suivent, les commentaires...

Rachel est le titre de cette première fiction car (déjà j'avais pas d'idées) et puis c'est le personnage principal dans l'histoire.

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience =)

* * *

« - Je ne pourrais jamais oublier la première fois que j'ai auditionné pour intégrer le Glee Club, j'avais l'ambition de devenir une artiste célèbre comme celles qui m'inspirent tant. J'en ai agacé plus d'un pour obtenir tous les solos, parfois même je manquais de me faire taper dessus pour avoir été aussi énervante. Je le reconnais, je ne suis pas facile à vivre et je me demande comment je fais pour me supporter moi-même. J'ai fait la rencontre de personnes auxquelles je me suis attachée et qui, aujourd'hui font partie de ma vie. Mr Schue, vous êtes le premier à avoir cru en moi et grâce à vous j'ai pris conscience que la chanson est pour moi comme une évidence pour mon avenir. Mike, Tina, vous êtes des personnes formidables, vous faites un bon duo et vous devriez envisager quelque chose ensemble professionnellement, je suis persuadée que ça pourrait fonctionner. Puck, sous tes airs de gros dur se cache un cœur énorme, tu es comme un grand frère protecteur pour moi. Santana, Brittany, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez faites l'une pour l'autre, je vous souhaite pleins de bébés licornes. Blaine, ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperais bien de Kurt, je ne laisserai pas des vilains garçons l'approcher. Mercedes, tu as une voix magnifique et puissante, pas aussi magnifique que la mienne, bien sûr. Finn, le Quaterback qui m'a toujours poussé à dépasser mes limites, tu as crue en moi, en nous et tu m'as montré que tu m'aimais au point de me laisser vivre mon rêve à New York. Je vais y aller pour toi et pour montrer à tout le monde que Rachel Berry compte bien se battre pour réussir. Artie, je compte un frère de plus maintenant que tu es là, j'aimerais que tu m'amènes jusqu'à la sortie sur ton fauteuil magique. »

Rachel essuya une larme au coin de l'oeil et prit place sur les genoux de Artie qui l'emmena hors du Glee Club suivi des New Directions. Rachel jeta un dernier regard derrière elle avant de se retrouver une dernière fois dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley. Une fois dehors, Rachel enlaça une dernière fois Artie puis se leva pour dire au revoir aux New Directions. Elle les regarda tous une dernière fois, les larmes aux yeux, Finn entama une dernière chanson.

« - Just a small, town girl, livin' in a lonely world, she took the mdnight train goin' anywhere... »

Les New Directions chantèrent tous en coeur une dernière fois pour Rachel. Elle prit son téléphone pour capturer ce moment et pour pouvoir le regarder quand elle se sentira seule. À la fin de la chanson, Rachel se dirigea vers la voiture qui l'attendait, au milieu du chemin elle entendit des pas se diriger derrière elle et une voix qui l'a fit s'arrêter.

« - Rachel, attends ! » cria la mystérieuse personne.

Rachel se retourna, le visage encore humide par les larmes, elle vit Quinn qui arriva vers elle toute essoufflée et tremblante.

« - Rachel, je ne pensais pas venir parce que je supporte pas les adieux, y a tout le monde qui pleure et ça donne le visage tout bouffi mais comme tu vois je suis là. J'ai eu peur que tu sois déjà partie et que tu m'en veuille pour ça. Dit Quinn en reprenant son souffle.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas parce qu'on a jamais vraiment été amies Quinn. Dit Rachel en baissant la tête.

- On pourrait peut être faire la paix ? Ca m'ennuierait que tu partes en ayant en tête que les vacheries que j'ai faites ou toutes les méchancetés que j'ai pu te dire. Dit Quinn en essayant de capter le regard de Rachel.

- Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps pour venir me dire tout ça ? Dit Rachel en relevant la tête.

- Eh bien… ça va te paraître bête mais c'est quand la personne s'en va pour de bon qu'on se rend compte à quel point elle va nous manquer. Dit Quinn en baissant la tête à son tour.

- C'est vrai je vais te manquer ? Dit Rachel, la voix tremblante.

- Oui tu vas me manquer Rachel, malgré ta petite taille, tu prenais beaucoup de place au sein du Glee Club, tu étais notre meneuse, notre diva… Et maintenant tu t'en vas conquérir New York, nous sommes tous très fière de toi. » Dit Quinn.

Rachel enlaça Quinn et laissa ses larmes coulées.

« - Tu vas me manquer aussi Quinn. » Dit Rachel en sanglotant.

Quinn accompagna Rachel jusqu'à la voiture, puis, elle fit signe à Rachel jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne soit plus visible.

Quinn éclata en sanglot et vit Finn s'approcher d'elle pour l'enlacer.

« - Elle est partie Finn, j'ai été odieuse avec elle et maintenant je m'en veux parce que je suis trop conne. Dit Quinn en pleurant dans les bras de Finn.

- Mais non, arrête de dire ça, tu es venue l'a voir pour t'excuser, tu as un cœur Quinn. Dit Finn en mettant ses deux mains sur le visage de Quinn pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Je me sent stupide, j'étais jalouse d'elle parce qu'elle a tout pour elle, une voix magnifique, la rage de réussir et en plus elle obtient tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu. Moi, je suis juste Quinn, la pauvre fille qui est tombée enceinte au lycée et qui aujourd'hui ne sait pas quoi faire de son avenir. Dit Quinn.

- Quinn regarde moi ! Tu n'es pas juste Quinn, tu as une superbe voix, tu es magnifique, intelligente et tu viens de me prouver que tu as un cœur. » Dit Finn en l'a regardant dans les yeux.

Finn prit Quinn par la main et l'a ramena vers les New Directions, qui les attendaient toujours devant le lycée.

« - C'est juste horrible de devoir se séparer des gens qu'on aime. Dit Blaine en regardant Kurt avec un air triste.

- Je ne pars pas pour la vie, et puis tu viendra me voir, vous viendrez tous j'espère ? Demanda Kurt en se mettant face à ses ami(e)s.

- Oui on viendra tous Kurt, on te le promet ! » Dit Blaine.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant le lycée McKinley et klaxonna plusieurs fois.

« - Bon, je crois que c'est à mon tour de vous dire à bientôt. Dit Kurt en s'adressant aux New Directions.

- Tu vas me manquer. Dit Blaine en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, vous allez tous me manquer. » Dit Kurt en sanglotant.

Kurt prit dans ses bras chacun de ses ami(e)s puis parti sans se retourner.

_Kurt et Rachel ont laissés derrière eux des êtres chers à leurs cœurs pour poursuivre leurs rêves et peut être, avoir un jour leurs noms en lettres lumineuses dans l'avenue de Broadway._


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà un deuxième chapitre, un poil plus long que le premier, merci aux personnes qui me suivent, à celles qui ont mis ma fiction dans leur favoris et aussi à celles qui donnent leurs avis.

_Loisica_ : Voilà la suite (Le premier chapitre n'était pas en entier quand tu l'a lu) C'était bien Quinn la mystérieuse personne ˆˆ.

_Faberee_ : Oui je compte faire plusieurs chapitres ˆˆ.

* * *

_Rachel semblait pensive devant le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre et qui l'a séparait chaque seconde un peu plus des New Directions. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda la vidéo qu'elle avait prise précédemment. Elle souriait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de chanter encore et encore comme si elle était encore avec eux._

« - Don't stop believin', hold on to that feelin', streetlight, people…

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais faite pour chanter, je me souviens encore quand tu étais toute petite, je me cachais derrière la porte de ta chambre rien que pour t'entendre et je me disais qu'un jour, je verrai le prénom de ma fille à la première place au classement Billboard. Dit son père en l'a regardant dans le rétroviseur.

- Papa ! Tu m'espionnais pendant que je chantais ! Je le savais ! Dit Rachel en arrêtant de chanter.

- Tu es ma fierté Rachel, de t'emmener jusqu'à la gare c'est ma façon de contribuer à ta réussite, je sais que tu ne me décevras pas. » Dit le père de Rachel en se garant.

Rachel prit sa valise et marcha à côté de son père en direction de l'entrée de la gare.

« - Je crois que c'est le moment de laisser ma fille partir accomplir son rêve. Dit son père en enlaçant Rachel devant l'entrée de la gare.

- Ne pleure pas papa sinon je vais pleurer aussi. Dit Rachel en serrant un peu plus son père contre elle.

- Ton deuxième papa est pas venu parce qu'il est trop émotif, ne lui en veut pas surtout, il t'aime comme moi je t'aime. Dit-il en retenant ses larmes.

- Tu veux vraiment me faire pleurer, je devrais y'aller, Kurt doit m'attendre sur le quai. Dit Rachel en reprenant sa valise.

- J'espère que Kurt est un garçon costaud et qu'il pourra te protéger des garçons. » Dit son père en regardant sa fille s'éloigner et disparaître derrière un nuage de personnes.

Rachel retrouva Kurt debout sur le quai scrutant sa montre. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot de peur d'avoir les larmes qui coulent à nouveau. Quand le train arriva, Kurt prit sa valise et monta le premier à bord.

« - Rachel, tu peux le faire, donne moi ta main, je suis là. » Dit Kurt en lui tendant sa main.

Rachel regarda autour d'elle et se rappela des quelques mots que Finn lui avait dit quand elle a su qu'elle partirait loin de lui.

_Tu iras à New York, et tu deviendras une star, sans moi, parce que je t'aime._

Elle prit la main de Kurt et monta dans le train. Rachel et Kurt regardaient de leur vitre les gens sur le quai qui se séparent et d'autres qui se retrouvent.

« - Je ne serai pas partie sans toi, Kurt. Dit Rachel en prenant la main de Kurt.

- Mais je suis là et je reste avec toi. » Dit Kurt en caressant la main de Rachel.

Le train quitta la gare pour rejoindre la ville dont tout le monde rêve, New York.

* * *

_New York, New York ! I wanna wake up, in the city that doesn't sleep, to find I'm king of the hill, head of the list, cream of the crop at the top of the heap…_

Rachel et Kurt marchaient main dans la main dans les rues de New York, ils croisèrent cette personne qui chantait cette chanson au milieu de la rue pour montrer son talent. Du talent, Rachel et Kurt en avaient beaucoup, pour avoir intégré la NYADA et ils comptaient bien en montrer d'avantage.

Rachel et Kurt entrèrent dans un restaurant prirent place sur les banquettes. Rachel sentit son téléphone vibrer et le sortit pour regarder le message. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« - À voir ton sourire, à mon avis c'est Finn qui t'envoi ce message. Dit Kurt en regardant la carte du restaurant.

- Ouiiiiiii. Dit Rachel en sautillant sur sa banquette.

- Et moi je n'ai pas eu de message de Blaine, ni de personnes. » Dit Kurt en vérifiant son téléphone.

Kurt rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et celui-ci vibra aussitôt. Il lut le message à haute voix.

« - de Rachel, _"maintenant tu en a un de moi, je t'aime Kurt.". _Je t'aime aussi Rachel. » Dit Kurt en lui souriant.

À la fin de leur repas, Rachel et Kurt prirent un taxi qui les amena devant leur nouveau chez eux.

Kurt ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, entra suivi de Rachel.

« - C'est vide et froid. Dit Rachel en regardant Kurt.

- On va l'aménager à notre goût et puis on mettra des photos, Rachel. » Dit Kurt en l'enlaçant au milieu de la pièce.

Kurt et Rachel prirent possession de l'appartement, se hâtèrent de le rendre chaleureux et surtout, qu'il soit un lieu dans lequel ils se sentent chez eux.

« - Voilà, tout est presque parfait, il ne manque qu'une chose et il faut qu'on le fasse ensemble. » Dit Kurt en montrant un cadre à Rachel.

Rachel prit le cadre d'un côté, Kurt de l'autre, et ensemble ils l'accrochèrent au mur.

« - C'était le jour de notre victoire aux Nationales, on était tellement heureux, elle est très importante pour moi cette photo, Les New Directions sont ma deuxième famille. Dit Rachel en regardant la photo.

- Cette photo je l'avais récupéré auprès d'un photographe qui était là ce jour là. Elle dégage tellement de joie et de bonheur. Dit Kurt.

- Les New Directions sont à la maison avec nous maintenant. » Finit Rachel.

Rachel et Kurt pouvaient commencer leur nouvelle vie, demain allait être un grand jour.

Rachel s'apprêtait à dormir quand elle entendit son téléphone vibrer. Elle tendit le bras en direction de la table de chevet et prit son téléphone.

_"J'espère que tu es bien installée avec Kurt et que tu vas bien, je pense à toi. Bonne nuit, Quinn."_

Rachel répondit au message et reposa le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Quelques instants plus tard, le téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_"Je suis contente que tout aille pour le mieux =). Quinn"_

Rachel entama une discussion avec Quinn.

_"Ca me fait bizarre de t'envoyer des messages, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. Rachel"_

_ "À moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, j'ai envie de me rattraper, quand tu es partie j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour moi. Quinn"_

_ "Ca veut dire qu'on est amies ? Rachel"_

_ "Si tu le veux bien, oui, ça me ferait énormément plaisir =). Quinn"_

_ "Bien sûr que je le veux, je pense que je vais bien dormir maintenant. Rachel"_

_ "Dors bien alors Rachel. Quinn"_

Rachel trouva le sommeil assez vite et rêva une nouvelle fois de sa victoire avec les New Directions aux Nationales.

_Il se pourrait qu'un jour, elle puisse rêver encore et encore de sa victoire en tant qu'artiste mondialement connue._


	3. Chapter 3

_Et maintenant mesdames et messieurs, je demande toute votre attention… il est temps maintenant que je vous annonces le nom des gagnants. Et les gagnants du championnat annuel des chorales sont… les élèves du lycée McKinley Ohio Les New Directions !_

Rachel dormait paisiblement quand une voix vint l'a sortir de son rêve.

« - Rachel, c'est moi Barbra Streisand, ta plus grande idole et je t'ordonne de te lever de ce lit autrement Kurt va se mettre très en colère. Chuchota Kurt au chevet de Rachel.

- Hmmm, tu sais même pas imiter la voix de Barbra, t'es nul. Dit Rachel en se tournant pour se rendormir.

- Bon Rachel, tu te lèves tout de suite sinon je prends la salle de bain le premier. Dit Kurt en faisant semblant de courir vers la salle de bains.

- Noooooooooooooooooooon. Cria Rachel en se levant d'un coup et en courant pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

- Efficace comme menace. Dit Kurt, satisfait de lui.

- Lalalalalalalalalalala… mimimimimimimimimi… Chanta Rachel sous la douche.

- Oh non, je vais devoir supporter ça tous les jours, Rachel ? Dit Kurt en préparant à manger.

- J'échauffe ma voix Kurt, aujourd'hui est un jour important, c'est notre rentrée à la NYADA. » Hurla Rachel pour que Kurt l'entende.

Kurt sentit son téléphone vibrer et lut le message.

_"Désolé de pas t'avoir envoyé de message plus tôt, je t'aime, on se verra bientôt. Blaine"_

Kurt était tout sourire et il pensa que la journée allait être parfaite.

* * *

Rachel et Kurt avaient à présent un planning très chargé avec les cours à la NYADA, ils s'étaient bien intégrés et avaient même été repérés par certaines personnes qui les voyaient comme de véritables concurrents.

Noël était pour dans quelques jours déjà, New York s'était revêtu de blanc avec la neige qui tombait continuellement. Rachel et Kurt s'affairaient chacun de leur côté dans les rues de New York à trouver le cadeau idéal pour l'autre.

« - Rachel, je te vois ! C'est inutile de te cacher derrière ce poteau parce que je te vois parfaitement ! Dit Kurt en marchant vers Rachel.

- Je ne me cachais pas, je cherchais quelque chose… Dit Rachel un peu hésitante.

- Tu mens Rachel, tu m'espionnais pour savoir ce que je vais t'acheter ! Dit Kurt.

- Bon oui c'est vrai, je me cachais… et je suis pas très discrète je l'avoue. Avoua Rachel.

- Tu reste avec moi maintenant autrement je suis certains que tu vas continuer à te cacher. » Dit Rachel en prenant son bras.

* * *

De leur côté, les New Directions attendaient sur le quai de la gare. Certains, pas très assidus, manquaient à l'appel et Santana ne se gênait pas pour le faire remarquer toutes les 5 minutes.

« - Si Bouche de mérou et Finn ne se pointent pas illico, je vous jures que ça va mal se passer. Dit Santana en prenant place sur sa valise.

- Santana tu vas rester très calme parce que aujourd'hui est un jour de retrouvailles, je veux pas de disputes. Dit Mercedes en composant le numéro de Sam sur son téléphone.

- Vous m'avez forcé à venir pour aller voir le Troll et Kurt. Protesta Santana en haussant la voix.

- On ne t'a pas forcé, en plus, tu étais la première arrivée sur le quai. Remarqua Puck en essayant d'appeler Finn.

- Je déteste être en retard c'est tout… » Finit par dire Santana.

Le train entra en gare et les New Directions montèrent à bord.

« - Mais attendez ! On ne va pas partir sans eux ! Dit Mercedes en s'adressant aux autres.

- Ils prendront le train suivant Mercedes, il faut qu'on soit là pour Kurt et Rachel. » Dit Puck en aidant Mercedes à monter dans le train.

_Les New Directions s'en allèrent direction New York avec la ferme intention de rendre ce jour mémorable. _

* * *

« - Il y a un homme dans le train qui m'a demandé mon billet et je lui ai donné 50 dollars, tu crois qu'on devrait appeler la police, Santana ? Demanda Brittany en l'a réveillant.

- Tu as quoi ? Il te demandait ton billet de train Brittany ! Dit Santana.

- La machine pour composter les billets fonctionnait plus du coup je l'ai mangé. Dit Brittany en massant son ventre.

- Brittany ! … C'est pas grave, dors, j'irai m'arranger avec le contrôleur. » Finit Santana.

Brittany prit place sur le siège à côté de Santana et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de s'endormir. Quinn se trouvait en face de Santana et elle avait son casque sur la tête.

Blaine, Mercedes, Puck et Artie s'occupaient à chanter des chants de Noël tandis que Mike et Tina roucoulaient dans leur coin.

* * *

« - Rachel ! Viens dans le salon accrocher l'étoile au dessus du sapin avec moi. » Dit Kurt en sortant l'étoile d'un carton.

Kurt et Rachel montèrent sur l'échelle et accrochèrent l'étoile au dessus du sapin.

« - Là c'est parfait. Dit Rachel en regardant l'étoile émerveillée.

- Ca sent le brûlé Rachel. Dit Kurt avec inquiétude.

- Mes gâteaux ! Cria Rachel en courant vers la cuisine.

- T'es sûre de vouloir t'occuper du repas ? Demanda Kurt en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Tu douterais de moi ? Mais non regarde ils sont juste un peu noir c'est tout. Dit Rachel en sortant la plaque du four.

- Mon dieu… Blaine où es-tu j'en ai marre de manger du cramé. » Finit Kurt.

* * *

Les New Directions marchèrent dans les rues de New York, des étoiles dans les yeux et des rêves pleins la tête.

« - Attendez ! On va pas arriver chez eux les mains vides, je propose qu'on se sépare avec chacun des choses à acheter et on se retrouve ici même dans deux heures. » Proposa Blaine.

Les New Directions s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté. Quinn et Tina s'occupaient de la décoration, Santana et Brittany avaient pour mission de trouver une tenue de soirée pour tout le monde, tandis que Blaine, Puck et Mike se hâtèrent de trouver un repas de fête.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent et les New Directions allèrent retrouver Rachel et Kurt, les bras et les sacs chargés de cadeaux.

* * *

« - Oh non pas encore une comédie musicale, Rachel stop. Dit Kurt en prenant le film des mains de Rachel.

- Mais c'est Mamma Mia! Kurt, tu ne peux pas refuser en plus c'est moi qui ai préparé le dîner. Protesta Rachel en essayant de récupérer le dvd.

- Tu as tout raté Rachel ! J'ai appelé un livreur parce que je ne veux pas mourir de faim. » Finit Kurt en zappant les chaines à la TV.

« - Vous êtes certains que c'est ici ? Parce qu'avec les têtes de détraqués que vous avez, on pourrait très bien se faire attaquer à coup de fusil. » Dit Santana en s'adressant aux autres.

_"Mamma mia, here I go again, my my, how can I resist ya?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed ya."_

« - C'est ici ! J'entends le troll chanter, pauvre Kurt. » Dit Santana en prenant les devants pour aller toquer à la porte.

Santana toqua à la porte de chez Rachel et Kurt.

« - J'y vais ! C'est sûrement le livreur Kurt ! » Dit Rachel en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Rachel ouvrit la porte et vit les New Directions, tous sur leur 31.

« - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Cria Rachel en sautant dans les bras de Santana.

- Pourquoi je me suis mise devant ? J'ai plus d'oreilles. Dit Santana en râlant.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! Cria Kurt en sautant dans les bras de Blaine.

- Les deux mêmes ! J'ai plus de tympans les gars, me parlez plus ! Dit Santana en se posant sur le canapé, épuisée.

- Vous êtes tous venus, mais vous êtes fous ! J' suis tellement heureuse. Cria Rachel en prenant Mercedes et Tina dans ses bras.

- Où sont Finn et Sam ? Demanda Kurt en se détachant de Blaine.

- Ils ont ratés le train ces deux abrutis. Dit Santana en prenant Brittany sur ses genoux.

- Ils vont prendre le prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront là le jour de Noël. Dit Puck en posant ses affaires au sol.

- Pendant ce temps là, on pourrait décorer l'appartement, on a apporté pleins de choses, il y a aussi le repas du réveillon à mettre au frais. » Proposa Mercedes en déballant ses affaires.

Les New Directions s'occupèrent de décorer l'appartement de Kurt et Rachel aux couleurs de Noël.

Santana sortit une branche de gui et se dirigea vers Brittany.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans la main ? Demanda Brittany en regardant la main de Santana.

- C'est une branche de gui, la tradition veut que si deux personnes se retrouvent sous une branche de gui, elles s'embrassent. Expliqua Santana.

- Gui est un pervers. Répondit Brittany.

- Mais non, le gui c'est une plante Brittany. » Finit Santana.

Brittany prit la main de Santana dans lequel se trouvait la branche de gui et l'a souleva au dessus de leur tête. Santana posa ses lèvres sur celles de Brittany et lâcha la branche de gui pour poser ses mains sur sa taille. Elles ne remarquèrent pas que les New Directions les regardaient avec admiration.

« - Elles sont trop mignonnes. » Dit Mercedes en scrutant son téléphone à la recherche du moindre message de Sam.

Mike ramassa la branche de gui qui se trouvait aux pieds de Santana et Brittany. Il alla voir Tina pour l'embrasser.

« - Si tout le monde commence à s'embrasser, je vais déprimer, Finn n'est même pas là. Dit Rachel en boudant sur le canapé.

- Mais nous, on est là Rachel. » Dit Puck qui était assise à côté d'elle et qui mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

Rachel lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. Kurt et Blaine étaient assis sur le canapé en face et se disputait la télécommande. Rachel prit la branche de gui et l'a mit au dessus des têtes de Kurt et Blaine qui s'embrassèrent aussitôt.

« - Les premiers qui se disputent, je leurs mets la branche de gui pour les obliger à s'embrasser. Dit Rachel et les menaçant un à un avec la branche de gui.

- Je veux bien me disputer avec toi Brittany. » Dit Santana en regardant Brittany amoureusement.

* * *

Blaine, Puck et Mercedes s'étaient mis aux fourneaux en ayant réussi à dissuader Rachel de les aider. La plupart avaient réussis à se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient regarder à la Tv en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Quinn partit seule visiter l'appartement, elle entra dans la chambre de Rachel et s'arrêta devant un cadre accroché au mur. Dans ce cadre il y avait plusieurs cases, chaque case contenait une photo de Rachel avec l'un des New Directions, sauf une qui était vide.

« - Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de te faire visiter. Dit Rachel en entrant dans sa chambre.

- Il manque une photo dans ton cadre. Dit Quinn en pointant la case vide du doigt.

- Je n'avais pas de photos de toi et moi, du coup, je l'ai laissée vide en pensant qu'un jour il pourrait y en avoir une. » Dit Rachel en regardant Quinn.

Quinn sortit un appareil de son sac et prit Rachel en photo. Celle-ci se prit au jeu et posa toute souriante. Quinn mit un retardateur sur son appareil, le posa sur la commode et alla se mettre debout à côté de Rachel. Au dernier moment Rachel mit ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn, ce qui l'a surprit et l'a fit rire. La photo sortit de l'appareil, sur celle-ci on pouvait voir Quinn toute souriante et Rachel sur le côté qui tenait Quinn par la taille en lui souriant.

« - Elles font des photos sans nous ! » Cria Santana en poussant la porte de la chambre.

Santana s'empara de l'appareil photo de Quinn et prit tout le monde en photo.

Rachel tenait toujours Quinn par la taille et quand elle se rendit que compte que la situation devenait gênante, elle se détacha d'elle en éprouvant un grand regret. Quinn, qui se tenait face à elle, se pencha pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

« - C'était pour quoi ca ? Demanda Rachel en regardant Quinn.

- Pour… te remercier de m'avoir pardonnée. » Dit Quinn en hésitant.

Rachel l'enlaça, elle sentit l'odeur de Quinn et aussi ses mains qui lui caressait le dos.

« - Et ça c'était pour quoi Rachel ? Demanda Quinn en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

- Parce que j'avais envie. » Répondit Rachel en se détachant de Quinn.

_Rachel et Quinn retournèrent voir les New Directions avec le sentiment que quelque chose était en train de naître entre elles._


	4. Chapter 4

_C'était la première fois que les New Directions étaient à nouveau réunis après de long mois sans Rachel ni Kurt. Cette première soirée reflétait parfaitement l'union d'une famille heureuse pendant les fêtes de Noël car, il y'avait de la joie, des souvenirs, de l'amitié et aussi de l'amour._

Ce fût à table devant un repas copieux, cuisiné par Blaine, Puck et Mercedes que les New Directions échangèrent sur les années lycée, le Glee Club et aussi les projets d'avenirs.

Après que leurs estomacs soient bien remplis, Rachel avait la ferme intention de reprendre Mamma Mia ! où elle l'avait laissée avant que les New Directions n'arrivent. Le plus dur serait de réussir à convaincre tout le monde mais, Rachel obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut et elle irait jusqu'à employer la manière forte.

Ils avaient tous cédés à son caprice, excepté une certaine Santana, qui comptait bien l'embêter un peu pour le plaisir.

« - SANTANA ! Je ne vais pas te courir après dans toute la maison pendant des heures. Cria Rachel toute essoufflée d'avoir fait au moins une dizaine de fois le tour de la table.

- Ce n'est pas parce que les autres pecnos ont cédés à tes caprices de Diva, que je vais y céder aussi. Dit Santana en continuant à faire le tour de la table pour éviter Rachel.

- Bien, comme tu voudras, j'abandonne. » Dit Rachel sur un ton triste.

Rachel fît mine de retrouver les autres sur le canapé pour que Santana ne se méfie plus d'elle. Rachel en profita pour l'attraper enfin et après quelques débattements tel un poisson sorti de l'eau, Santana finit par accepter son sort de devoir supporter Rachel devant une comédie musicale.

Les New Directions s'installèrent pendant que Rachel, toute excitée, mit le film en route. Elle se rendit compte qu'il y'avait plus de place sur le canapé, c'était une petite vengeance des New Directions, du coup, elle se posa sur le pouf au sol en croisant les bras en signe de mécontentement.

Pendant le film, Rachel agaçait tout le monde en reprenant les répliques à voix haute et Santana prit plaisir à lui balancer son coussin dans la figure dès que Rachel osait ouvrir la bouche.

« - Mais elle va pas l'a fermer celle-là ! Cria Santana en balançant son coussin à travers la pièce.

- Raté ! Dit Rachel en continuant à chanter.

- Rachel ! Je croyais que tu avais dis que les premiers qui se disputaient, devaient s'embrasser sous le gui… remarqua Mercedes.

- Ah non j'ai pas dis ça moi, t'a dû rêver. Répondit Rachel en se faisant toute petite.

- MERCI MERCEDES ! On va avoir LA PAIX maintenant. » Dirent les New Directions.

Le salon était à nouveau plongé dans le calme, Rachel en avait marre d'être assise sur le pouf et elle remarqua que Tina s'était endormie alors, elle se leva discrètement et poussa Tina au sol avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé en faisant mine de rien. Rachel observa Quinn, qui était assise à côté d'elle et qui avait l'air d'être hypnotisée par le film.

« - Quinn ? Chuchota Rachel.

- Shhhhhhht Rachel. » Souffla Quinn en posant sa main sur la bouche de Rachel.

Rachel fit semblant de lui mordre la main et Quinn poussa un cri aigu qui fit alerter Mercedes.

« - Rachel je t'avais prévenu ! » Cria Mercedes en allant chercher la branche de gui.

Mercedes revint avec la branche de gui et l'a mit au dessus des têtes de Rachel et Quinn.

« - Maintenant tu embrasse Quinn. Dit Mercedes en regardant Rachel d'en haut.

- Non mais ça ne va pas, on ne se disputait même pas ! Rétorqua Rachel en rougissant.

- Ouuuuuuh enfin de l'action. Dirent Santana et Brittany en mangeant leurs Pop Corn.

- Allleeeeeer ! C'est qu'un bisou, on va pas y passer la soirée et moi j'aimerai bien voir la fin du film. » Dit Blaine en se plaignant à l'autre bout du canapé à côté de Kurt.

Rachel se pencha vers Quinn et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« - C'est tout ? C'était bien la peine de mettre sur pause ! » Dit Puck l'air déçu.

Le film reprit son cours, personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit de peur d'attirer les foudres de Mercedes. Quinn ressentit un air froid et frissonna, Rachel prit une couverture et se colla à Quinn pour l'a couvrir en même temps. Quinn posa accidentellement sa main sur la cuisse de Rachel puis se retira en s'excusant.

« - Mon dieu mais t'a les mains froides. » Chuchota Rachel.

Rachel prit les mains de Quinn et les mis devant sa bouche, elle expira de l'air chaud puis les frotta ensemble pour leurs donner de la chaleur. Quinn ne suivait plus le film à présent, elle regardait Rachel qui elle suivait le film en réchauffant les mains de Quinn.

« - Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi ? Demanda Quinn en le chuchotant à l'oreille de Rachel.

- Parce que tu es mon amie et tu as les mains gelées. » Répondit Rachel en tournant la tête pour regarder Quinn.

Rachel se replongea dans le film en libérant les mains de Quinn. Quinn fixait toujours Rachel et elle s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

À la fin du film, ils allèrent tous dormir au milieu du salon dans leurs sacs de couchage sauf Blaine qui était parti avec Kurt. Rachel quand à elle, était partie dormir seule dans sa chambre.

Au milieu de la nuit, certains avaient réussis à trouver le sommeil malgré le sol dur et d'autres le cherchait encore.

Quinn se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre de Rachel sur la pointe des pieds. Ensuite c'était au tour de Santana et Brittany de les rejoindre.

« - AAAAAAAH ! On veut me tuer ! à l'aide ! Cria Rachel en voyant trois silhouettes dans sa chambre.

- Bordel mais elle est vraiment atteinte cette fille. Dit Santana en allumant la lumière.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre ? Demanda Rachel en se redressant dans son lit.

- Quinn, Brittany et moi on se disait qu'un plan à 4 ce serait bien alors on est là ahah je plaisante aller fais nous de la place parce que je dors pas par terre moi. » Dit Santana en poussant les filles.

Quinn s'allongea à côté de Rachel en lui laissant un peu d'espace, quand Santana vinrent s'allonger la dernière, elle poussa un peu tout le monde pour avoir de la place et Quinn se retrouva très proche de Rachel. Rachel qui dormait sur le côté, dos à tout le monde, sentit le corps de Quinn contre elle et elle pria pour que Quinn fasse quelque chose. Quinn hésita puis elle passa son bras par dessus Rachel pour l'enlacer, celle-ci lui attrapa la main et l'a mit contre son ventre.

* * *

_La nuit disparue pour laisser place à la lumière qui venait éclairer les visages endormis._

Rachel ouvrit les yeux la première, elle essaya de s'extirper du lit mais Quinn l'avait prit en otage dans ses bras. Après plusieurs tentatives d'évasions, elle réussit enfin et se dirigea vers la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait en tête de préparer le p'tit déjeuner pour se rattraper de son échec d'hier parce que Rachel Berry n'abandonne jamais.

« - Rachel ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Parce que tu me fais un peu peur dès que t'as un couteau dans les mains. Dit Blaine en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Aller vient mon commis de cuisine. » Dit Rachel en lui tendant un tablier.

Mercedes se leva à son tour quand elle sentit la bonne odeur lui chatouiller les narines.

« - Rachel Berry dans une cuisine, c'est pas bon signe. Dit Mercedes en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Fais gaffe je suis très maladroite avec les couteaux. » Dit Rachel en pointant son couteau vers Mercedes.

La matinée passa rapidement et toujours pas de signe de Finn et Sam.

_Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Finn, veuillez laisser un message…_

« - Arrête de l'appeler constamment, tu vois bien que c'est son répondeur à chaque fois ! Dit Santana sur un ton agacé.

- Mais il me manque, sa voix me manque. » Répondit Rachel se recouvrant de son gilet.

* * *

Les New Directions tournaient en rond dans l'appartement, ne sachant quoi faire.

Santana tapotait du pied au sol et soufflait en signe d'agacement, puis, elle se leva.

« - Je suis pas venue ici pour vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, je vous vois déjà assez. Finn et Sam ont surement été arrêtés et internés dans un centre pour débiles mentaux. Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je sors d'ici. » Dit Santana en les fixant tous.

Santana prit Brittany par la main et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, les New Directions se levèrent tous pour la suivre.

« - Vous pouvez pas vous passer de moi, je le savais ! » Dit Santana en se retournant pour leur faire face.

* * *

Les New Directions marchaient ensemble dans les rues de New York, Kurt et Rachel étaient en tête du groupe et s'improvisaient guides en levant les bras dans tous les sens, en pointant les monuments importants à gauche, à droite. Quinn prenait des photos de ses ami(e)s, Blaine tentait de s'incruster sur toutes les photos de Quinn, Puck se retournait vers les jolies filles qui passaient à côté de lui, Mercedes tentait de joindre Sam pour la énième fois, Santana et Brittany se chuchotaient à l'oreille en gloussant tandis que Artie, Mike et Tina se contentaient d'écouter Kurt et Rachel.

« - Rachel ! Je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause parce que plus personne ne t'écoute et moi j'arrive plus à te suivre. Dit Kurt en attrapant le bras de Rachel.

- Je suis si inintéressante que ça ? » Demanda Rachel à tout le monde.

Certains se frottaient la tête en regardant ailleurs pour éviter de lui répondre, d'autres prétextaient un appel, Brittany courrait autour du groupe avec sa licorne gonflable accrochée à son poignet.

« - Rachel, je vais essayer de te le dire le plus gentiment du monde. Si tu ouvres encore une fois ta bouche, je te tue. Dit Santana en s'approchant de Rachel.

- On pourrait aller manger quelque chose ? » Dit Kurt en agitant un tissu blanc en guise de paix.

Brittany avait beau avoir l'âme d'un enfant et l'air d'être toujours dans son monde, devant les paroles de Santana, elle avait arrêté de tourner en rond et avait observé la scène. Brittany avait vu la tristesse de Rachel après cette altercation et elle alla voir Santana.

« - Pourquoi quand tu es avec moi, tu es douce, gentille, attentionnée… et quand tu es avec les autres tu deviens mauvaise ? Demanda Brittany en lui prenant le bras.

- Parce que je suis comme ça Brittany. Répondit vaguement Santana en fouillant dans son sac.

- Non ça ne me va pas comme réponse, c'est malpoli de ne pas me regarder quand je te parle ! Dit Brittany en lui prenant son sac des mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Brit' ? Demanda Santana choquée.

- Je suis énervé contre toi San' parce que tu es exécrable avec tout le monde, je sais que Rachel peut être soulante parfois mais je sais que tu l'aimes bien alors arrête d'être comme ça avec elle. Dit Brittany en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Si je vais l'a voir pour m'excuser, tu seras plus énervé contre moi ? Demanda Santana.

- Je ne sais pas, on verra, je ne baisse pas mes gardes de suite. » Dit Brittany en prenant sa licorne dans ses bras.

Aucun des New Directions n'avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, Brittany avait repris son âme d'enfant comme si de rien mais en gardant un œil sur les faits et gestes de Santana.

Rachel s'était mise à l'écart des autres, les mains dans les poches, elle observait une vitrine pleine de bonnes pâtisseries. Elle vit la silhouette de Santana venir vers elle, puis se mettre à sa gauche.

« - Tu fais bande à part Rachel. Dit Santana en observant la vitrine.

- Oui j'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir, pourquoi tu as été si méchante avec moi tout à l'heure ? Demanda Rachel en se tournant vers elle.

- Ecoute Rachel, je suis venue m'excuser. Dit Santana à voix basse.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Dit Rachel en tendant l'oreille.

- JE M'EXCUSE VOILÀ ! T'AS BIEN ENTENDUE BRITTANY JESPERE ! Cria Santana en se retournant vers le groupe.

- Brittany a raison de te remettre à ta place de temps en temps. Dit Rachel sur un air moqueur.

- Brittany me rend meilleure, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je n'ai pas envie de tuer, tout d'abord parce que tes cris ameuteraient tout le monde, je serai probablement dans le pétrin et puis parce qu'au fond je t'apprécie. » Dit Santana en regardant Rachel.

Rachel sauta dans les bras de Santana, celle-ci avait toujours les bras ballant, hésita puis enlaça Rachel. Quinn, qui n'avait rien raté à la scène, couru dans leur direction, appareil photo à la main puis elle prit un cliché de ses deux amies comme preuve que cela a bien existé.

« - Quiiiiiiiin ! Si je t'attrape je … commençai à crier Santana en se détachant de Rachel.

- TU QUOI? Demanda Brittany au loin.

- Non rien… on va manger ? Dit Santana en soufflant.

- Tu me fais rire, aller viens on va se goinfrer toutes les deux. » Dit Rachel en prenant Santana par le bras.

Les deux nouvelles amies partirent engloutir toutes les pâtisseries.

« - Je te rends ta liberté Licorne. » Dit Brittany en lâchant la licorne gonflable.

_La licorne prit de la hauteur jusqu'à disparaître petit à petit pour n'être plus qu'un point invisible._


End file.
